The proposed multi-angle light scattering instrument with integrated size exclusion chromatography (SEC-MALS). The instrument will support five major users, all of whom are engaged in biomedical research, and four of whom are supported by NIH. Specific projects are focused on the following: determining the structural aggregation propensity and oligomerization state of structural eye lens proteins, understanding intermediates formed during protein folding, characterizing the interactions of membrane proteins with both membranes and protein binding partners, designing novel biomimetic materials and nanoparticles for medical diagnosis. The macromolecules studied in these projects are associated with numerous diseases, such as cataract, chlamydia, gastric ulcers and cancer. Additionally, three minor users, all of whom are junior faculty with promising research programs, will have the opportunity to use this instrument, advancing their research and strengthening their future proposals. The biophysical information and understanding gained with the proposed instrument could provide the basis for designing new, innovative treatments. The biggest impact of the proposed system derives from the fact that there is currently no modern, functional MALS instrument available for users at UCI. As a result, researchers who need this technology must rely on external collaborators and companies, slowing down the pace of research progress and severely curtailing the amount of data that can be collected. The Major and Minor Users will all benefit from the DLS and SLS capabilities of the new instrument, enabling us to make a major impact on the fields of structural biology, biomimetic materials, and biophysical chemistry. The acquisition of the proposed SEC-MALS instrument is essential to alleviating UCI's current and future characterization demands and for UCI to continue doing high-impact biomedical research.